


a map of your stars

by blanxkey



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, some aus sprinkled within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanxkey/pseuds/blanxkey
Summary: —gentle endings.a collection of all my drabbles for the tumblr rainbow challenge.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for you. stay safe.

_i._

living with eliott is all very easy, comforting. eliott likes nice things, great things; flowers on the bedside table, jasmines glowing white beneath the moon, fresh, sweet-smelling bedlinen, croissants on sunday mornings. all the familiarities, scattered through their home like old friends.

lucas likes how they always move around the kitchen in symphony, and he talks about groceries and breakfast and cinnamon and coffee and he says, “too much for the morning?” 

eliott, bless his heart, shakes his head. “no, just enough.”

lucas can feel the heat rising on his cheeks. he laughs, and then he eats a damn croissant.


	2. Chapter 2

_ii._

the stars above his bed die deep into the night, in the cold hours that reached them long before lucas’ spells could.

his conjured plants wilted two days ago.

it’s been going on for a while, you see. something has made a home in lucas’ chest, ever-expanding, a tremor that sets up in his wand-arm and refuses to leave. his magic’s been going haywire, like a flame, growing and snarling, waiting to burn everything out.

 _start with basic light charms_ , imane says. _they’re an easy way to get into the groove of things._ and lucas does. he sits curled up in the chair by the fireplace and flicks his wrist, in and out. one, two three. one, two, three –

“you’re doing it all wrong,” a voice provides. very helpfully, he may add. behind him, eliott demaury, fifth year, smiles. he’s someone lucas is prone to watching from afar.

he’s also the reason for lucas’ current predicament.

“watch,” eliott demaury says, and he takes lucas arms and flicks it in some elaborate pattern. his eyes are the color of a propane flame, lucas can’t help but notice. “it’s all in the wrist.”

he lets go when a cloud of fairy lights conjures up, floating gently over them. lucas turns around to see some of the light catching against the gold of eliott demaury’s hair. his hand – the wand hand – is trembling, his wrist tingles and burns –

across the room, in the fireplace, a flame flickers prettily to life.


	3. Chapter 3

_iii._

there’s a certain chill in the air pertaining to autumn, his breath comes in foggy clouds, curls up toward the inky sky. all around, nighttime is a bright explosion of stars. darkness, when it falls, touches everything.

tonight it touches eliott too.

it comes as an urge to flee, sometimes. an itch that’s just begging to be scratched. and eliott rises up, up into the pale blue sky. the fall that comes is never easy, always hard. but lucas is there. he’s always there.

“the sky is beautiful,” lucas said when he found him under the bridge half an hour ago.

ten minutes ago — “if you look up, it looks like it’s exploding.”

there’s night dew collecting on the grass beneath him. sun-scorched, he plucks some of it out with the recklessness of someone who’s only known ruin.

then, a minute earlier — “minute by minute, eliott. alright?”

this minute lucas takes his hand and repeats those words in a whisper, and eliott leans his head against his shoulder and looks up at the cacophony of stars. their disorder. the beauty among the chaos.

the next minute is gentle with its constellations and starlight. a soft glow of time in a longevity bubble, and lucas inside it with him.


End file.
